


A Cute Dream

by LokiTheFox



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Devil May Cry 5 V, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/pseuds/LokiTheFox
Summary: Summery: You have a cute dream (That I don’t go into detail about because I didn’t know how to go about it)





	A Cute Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, I had no desire what so ever to write for this fandom because I’m just used to writing only Marvel fics. But then I had a dream during my nap and it was just very cute. Truth be told, I didn’t like V at all at first. Like, at all. But he grew on me really quickly and then I had this dream about him and it was adorable and I couldn’t resist writing about it. There was also a horse in the dream but… that’s not important. So, with all that said, I most likely wont be writing anything else here. Hope you guys this short fic!

You arched your back and stretched out your limbs while giving a mighty yawn. Today’s been uneventful for everyone so you’ve just been lazing around all day. In fact, the past week and a half have been uneventful. Usually you can find something to do but nothing seemed to interest you today.

“Tired already? You’ve done nothing but sit around eat!” Came the annoying voice of the avian familiar of your boyfriend, V.

“Shut up, Big Bird.” You mumbled, sleepily.

“Big Bird? Is that the best you got?” He retorted with a mocking laugh.

“Ugh!” You huffed and picked yourself up from your laying position on the couch.

“Hey, where ya goin’?”

“To take a nap!”

You quickly left before the annoying bird could open his beak again and headed straight to your room. A happy sigh escaped you as you crawled into your comfy bed and pulled the blanket all the way to your nose. You were almost asleep until you heard the door creek open.

“Oh, there you are.” V said, walking over to the bed.

“Hi.” You greeted tiredly.

“I was going to run out and I wanted to know if you wanted to go,”he pulled the blanket slightly away from your face. “But you seem to have other plans.” He finished with a smirk.

“I’m just a little tired.”

V leaned down and kissed your forehead. “I’ll come back later, then.”

Before he could move you grabbed his wrist and looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Will you take a nap with me, please?”

He wanted to say no, he has things to do. But each passing second he he found it harder and harder with those puppy dog eyes you’ve perfected.

“Please lay down with me and hold me.” You tried again.

V couldn’t help it and easily gave in. You smiled triumphantly as he set his cane aside and started shedding his clothes until he was only in his dark pants.

“Scoot.”

You happily complied and cuddled into his chest when he settled next to you. His arms wrapped around gently as he pressed another kiss to your forehead. Soon, you were fast asleep.

You stirred awake and your eyes fluttered open to see the peaceful face of a still sleeping V. A smile crept across your face as the dream you just had came flooding back to your memory. Without a second thought, you lightly touched your lips to his in a soft kiss until you felt him stir. Before you could pull away too far, he pulled you back to give you a proper kiss. When you pulled away he gave you a small, tired smile.

“That’s a pleasant way to wake up.”

“I couldn’t help it.” You blushed. “I had a super cute dream about us.”

“Oh?”

Your stomach suddenly felt as if there were a thousand butterflies fluttering around inside of you as you thought about the dream. It suddenly made you feel very shy, like you were confessing your feelings to him all over again.

“Yeah.” You sighed dreamily as a big, sappy smile spreads across your face.

“Are you going to tell me about it or are you going to make me guess?” He joked, making you laugh.

“We were just…” you shrugged and rolled your eyes, acting as if was just something silly. “Super in love.” You felt your blush intensify and you hid your face in the blanket.

V pulled the blanket away from your face and smirked. “I can assure you, that isn’t just a dream.” One of his eyebrows raised as if to say ‘duh’ but he’d never say that out loud.

“I know!” You squeaked. “It’s just, I’ve never had a dream so cute before!”

V chuckled and pulled you close. “I love you.”

“Aw, I love you, too!”


End file.
